The present invention relates generally to navigational devices, and in particular to navigational devices as part of a combined multi-functional system.
A natural progression in devices is to build more function or even to combine more functions into one device. In the past ten years, for example, mobile communications, personal data assistants, and portable navigational devices have boomed. Currently, millions use cellular phones on a daily basis. Cellular phones have become so inexpensive that college students can readily afford them. Cellular phones have been given added capability. Some have been provided with paging capability, for example. Recently, cellular phones have been provided with the ability to interface with the internet. Current cell phones also have calendaring capabilities built in and some are now being combined with personal data assistants (xe2x80x9cPDAsxe2x80x9d).
PDAs are now also exceedingly popular. The first PDA-type devices merely held a listing of contacts and may have had a calendar function. Now PDAs, in addition to holding contact data and a calendar, hold e-mail. PDAs have now been provided with the capability to respond to e-mail and are linked or synchronized with a computer periodically so any e-mail answers can be ported over to a computer for sending. Calendar changes are also synchronized.
Navigational devices represent yet another technology that has boomed as of late and which is now becoming popular and affordable. Previously, navigational devices were expensive and far from portable or hand-held. Most navigational devices could only be found on ships and airplanes. Now, navigational devices are popular options in luxury cars and navigational devices have become popular with outdoorsman of all types. Fisherman have them to mark out there favorite fishing holes, for example. These devices have also been combined with other devices, such as depth finders or fish finders which are popular with anglers.
Recently, PDAs and navigational devices, such as global positioning systems (xe2x80x9cGPSxe2x80x9d), have been combined. There are problems with such combined devices. For example, current combination devices which include a PDA and a GPS are confusing to use. One of the more confusing aspects is switching between the software applications needed for the GPS and the software applications needed for the PDA.
Still another problem is that the GPS or navigational devices generally use more power than other portable technologies that can be included in a portable, electronic device. The hardware needed to acquire signals from satellites is generally much more needy of power than the power needed to keep a cellular phone or a PDA operating. Thus, one of the problems associated with marrying a GPS with another device is that the length between charges for the other device may decline drastically. In other words, the more power hungry GPS portion of a combination device will discharge the batteries faster than a separate PDA, cellular phone or other device.
There are also problems with maintaining a relatively small size while still having the necessary capability to acquire the satellite signals needed to determine position on the GPS portion of the device. A GPS generally needs a fairly substantial antenna. Incorporating the antenna into the housing of a combined GPS and PDA may wreck havoc with the size of the device. As a result, all combination models are provided with an external GPS antenna. Using a patch antenna in such and-held devices is advantageous since these are more low profile. However, there is a problem with fixing the antenna into a device since the antenna is generally most effective orientated a specific way with the satellites rather than oriented with respect to a housing or the case of the combined device. For example, a patch antenna is most effective if it is essentially parallel with the earth. Many of the housings are made to be used in a hand-held mode. When holding the housing the housing is generally horizontally orientated. If a hand-held unit is to be mounted in an automobile, the mounting orientation is limited to more horizontal orientations so that the antenna is effective. A large problem with mounting a device with a fixed antenna so that the antenna is effective at receiving GPS signals generally makes the display almost impossible for the driver to see. As a result, an antenna fixed with respect to the housing may suffer in one use as compared to another. Providing a movable antenna also presents the problems of keeping the antenna at a position, especially in a vibrating environment such as driving down a dusty washboard gravel road.
There is always a problem with carrying separate devices. Each one needs a power cord, different batteries and other different accessories. So there is always a need for combined functions in one device. What is needed is a portable, hand-held electronic device that is user friendly and generally easy to use. For example, one that switches from one application to another with ease or even automatically. What is also needed is a device that includes a power savings mode so that the user is not continually recharging the device rather than using it. There is still a further need for a device that is small enough that it is handy to use and store in a pocket or purse. There is also a need for a device that minimizes the number of auxiliary accessories that must be carried. Specifically, there is also a need for a device that includes a GPS or other navigational device with other devices. Such a device needs an antenna which is part of the device but which is also positionable to more than one position. Also needed is a device which can operate in a hand-held orientation or in a car-mounted orientation. The device also needs to be neat and which is free of wires routed externally about the housing. The device also needs to be durable. There is also a need for a navigational route planning device which rapidly and efficiently generates a route plan, especially when a route was not completed.
A portable electronic device includes a housing, a processor located within the housing, a memory in communication with the processor, and a display in communication with the processor. The display is positioned on a surface of the housing. The portable electronic device has a first component, and a second component. One of the first and second components include a navigational component. The navigational component further includes an antenna attached to the housing. The antenna is a patch antenna having a width of about 1 inch and a length of about 1 inch. The antenna is movable between a stowed position and a signal acquisition position. The navigational component has a deployment indicator which indicates the antenna is in the signal acquisition position. The navigational component also includes an operational component which is activated in response to the deployment indicator indicating the antenna is in the signal acquisition position. In some embodiments, the operational component includes a global position information acquisition component which is enabled in response to the deployment indicator indicating the antenna is in the signal acquisition position. The operational component includes a set of instructions executable by the processor for processing signals acquired by the antenna. The set of instructions is enabled when the deployment indicator indicates the antenna is in the signal acquisition position. The set of instructions is disabled in response to the deployment indicator indicating the antenna has been moved from the signal acquisition position to the stowed position. The display switches to the user interface associated with the navigational component in response to the deployment indicator indicating the antenna is in the signal acquisition position. The navigational component is a positioning system which uses at least three signals to triangulate a position, such as a GPS.
Also disclosed is a navigation system which includes a mass storage device adapted to store navigation data, a server adapted to communicate with the mass storage, and the portable, multi-function electronic device discussed in the previous paragraph. The navigational device has an operational component which is activated in response to the deployment indicator indicating the antenna is in the signal acquisition position. The operational component includes a power savings mode which is enabled in response to the deployment indicator indicating that the antenna position has been changed to the stowed position from the signal acquisition position. The power savings mode includes halting a signal acquisition process. The operational component includes a set of software instructions executed by the processor or hardwired combinatorial logic.
Advantageously, the invention provides for a device having a navigational component and one or more other functions, such as a PDA function or a cellular phone function. The portable, hand-held electronic device is user friendly since one function switches to another essentially automatically. The portable, hand-held electronics device includes a power savings mode so that the user is not continually recharging the device rather than using it. The device is small enough to be handy to use and stores in a pocket or purse. The device includes a GPS or other navigational device with other devices. The GPS antenna is low profile and is positionable to more than one position so that the device can operate in a hand-held orientation or in a car-mounted orientation. The device is durable, and free of wires routed externally about the housing. Routing the connector between the antenna and hardware within the case provides for a neat, uncluttered design.
These and other embodiments, aspects, advantages, and features of the present invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art by reference to the following description of the invention and referenced drawings or by practice of the invention. The aspects, advantages, and features of the invention are realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities, procedures, and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.